


High School Reunion

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [54]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, High School Reunion, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage, Smut, So Married, True Love, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Hey I have another prompt. Can your write one where there is a high school reunion and everyone thinks that Mickey is probably in jail or in some loveless marriage and then they find out he is been happily married with ian for some years now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long!!! (this is from my old batch of prompts lol oops)  
> My title is so fucking original I can't...  
> p.s. didn't realize you wrote 'jail' so that's not in there, I did put they thought he would be dead though.. fair trade?  
> Enjoy! <3

“Why the fuck do I have to go to this?” Mickey asked.  
  
“Because it’s my high school reunion, Mick, and if you’re married by the time those roll around it’s like a rule you bring your spouse,” Ian countered.  
  
Ian and Mickey have been married for the past five years. They have been through more shit than people who have been married for over fifty years have been into. They didn’t have the greatest relationship when they started out thirteen years ago but they got through it all; Mickey’s internalized homophobia, Mickey’s insecurities, Terry, Svetlana, Ian’s disorder, Ian’s insecurities, everything. They had a small split around the time Ian came back from running away for the third time and they were both a fucking mess. When they got back together everything seemed so much stronger between them; their love, their bond. They got married when Mickey was about twenty-five and Ian twenty-three. They even had Yev as their ring barrer, it was the fucking cutest thing ever.  
  
“Why are you even going? You didn’t even fucking graduate when everyone did or from that school…” Mickey said. He didn’t understand why Ian wanted to go to his ten year high school reunion, he didn’t even graduate from that fucking school seeing as though he dropped out when he ran off to the army.  
  
“Still! We both got an invite to it and I want to fucking go. It’s technically your reunion also since you failed so many times. Mandy’s even gonna come,” Ian said.  
  
Mickey flipped him off and said, “So go with her.” He started walking to their bedroom in their three bedroom apartment they share with ten year old Yevgeny, who was in his room in bed.  
  
“Fine, don’t come. It’s probably better if you don’t anyway,” Ian said following him into the room.  
  
“Don’t try to reverse psychology me, Gallagher, it ain’t gonna fuckin’ work,” Mickey gave him a pointed look.  
  
“I’m not trying anything. I’ll just go with Mandy and pretend we got married. She was my beard in high school, she might as well be my beard to the reunion,” Ian said. He stripped down and got into bed with Mickey who was already in bed.  
  
Mickey groaned and said, “Fucking fine, I’ll go with you.”  
  
Ian grinned at him and kissed him on the head. He said, “Thanks, babe.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Mickey said with no real heat. He buried himself in the covers.  
  
“Aww don’t be like that,” Ian said softly, moving closer to Mickey. He pulled at his covers wrapped around him and said, “C’mere, lemme snuggle you.”  
  
“I don’t want you to snuggle me, asshole,” Mickey said holding the covers like a lifeline.  
  
Ian resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Mickey was acting like he was making him do something worse than going to a high school reunion. Though really, what was worse than that?  
  
Ian ignored Mickey and slipped through Mickey’s cocoon and wrapped his arms around him. Mickey groaned but moved closer, even putting his head on Ian’s chest and his own arm around Ian’s middle.  
  
“It’s just a high school reunion, Mick. I’ll even blow you in the bathroom when we’re there, and fuck you raw when we get home. It’s on a Saturday so Yev will be at Lana’s so we can be as loud as we want,” Ian purred.  
  
“I’ll hold you to that, firecrotch,” Mickey said.  
  
  
— —  
  
That weekend they were off to their ten year high school reunion.  
  
At the table in front of their high school gym they had to ‘sign in’ and get their name tags.  
  
“Ian Gallagher,” Ian said to the two girls running the sign in thing.  
  
“Oh my God,” One of the girls said. The other said, “Wow, you look really good.”  
  
Ian smiled at them and said, “Thanks.” He picked up his name tag and put it on.  
  
Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “Mickey Milkovich.”  
  
“I thought you died,” The first girl said, which earned a snicker from Mandy on his right.  
  
“Clearly fuckin’ not,” Mickey muttered as Ian found his name tag and put it on him.  
  
When they all had their name tags they went inside the shitty as ever school gym. They got some beers and stood somewhere talking and judging everyone; he got fat, she got ugly, he’s balding, she’s pregnant as fuck, etc.  
  
A group of people Ian and Mandy used to have a lot of the same classes with and even some ROTC people came to talk to them.  
  
Everyone had the same reaction to Ian and Mickey. To Ian it was how good he looks and if he’s in the army and stuff. And to Mickey it’s ‘I thought you were dead’ or ‘where’s your wife?’, though both of them got that one.  
  
“So Ian, what are you up to now? You in the army?” One of Ian’s ROTC buddies asked, who himself was in the army, he had his uniform on.  
  
“Ah no, I was for a bit but that didn’t work out. I’m a youth worker actually,” Ian said with a proud smile.  
  
“That’s great. So did you and Mandy get married? I know you two were dating in high school, I mean you have a ring on,” The guy, Ryan, said.  
  
Mandy laughed and Mickey rolled his eyes. Ian said, “No, I’m gay. Mandy and I never really dated. I’m married to Mickey.”  
  
Ryan looked super confused and looked between the three of them before his face made an understanding face then turned into confusion again. He said, “Didn’t you beat up guys for being gay?”  
  
Mickey scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and said, “I did a lot of stupid shit, man.”  
  
“Huh… I wouldn’t have pegged you two for being gay, or getting married. Mind equals blown,” Ryan said.  
  
After Ryan left, Ian whispered to Mickey, “His mind won’t be the only thing getting blown here.”  
  
Mickey almost chocked on his drink and pushed at Ian’s chest slightly before laughing, “You’re a fucking idiot.”  
  
Ian laughed, “You love it.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, now let’s go to the bathroom,” Mickey said.  
  
“Yeah, okay. You deserve it,” Ian said.  
  
“Fuckin’ right I do,” Mickey said with a smirk. Ian rolled his eyes at him.  
  
  
They go to a bathroom a little further from the gym and it’s completely empty. They go to the farthest stall away from the door and lock the door behind them. Ian presses Mickey up against the stall door and kisses him hard. Mickey moans into his mouth and his hands start roaming all over his body.  
  
They start grinding against each other and soon enough they’re both hard and panting. Ian unzips Mickey’s pants and drops to his knees in front of him. He swirls his tongue over the head of Mickey’s cock and Mickey immediately puts his hand in Ian’s hair, running his fingers through the fire red hair.  
  
Ian licks and sucks at Mickey’s cock creating a mess above him in Mickey. Mickey is moaning out and can’t help watch Ian as he works.  
  
“Ah fuck, Ian. So fucking good,” Mickey moans out as he watches Ian and they make eye contact.  
  
Ian brings his left hand up to Mickey and sticks two of his fingers into his mouth. Mickey sucks them like he would Ian’s cock, lapping at them to make them wet. Ian pulls them free and reaches around to finger Mickey.  
  
“Mmm, yes, fuck,” Mickey moans when Ian adds his fingers into him.  
  
Ian unzips his pants with his free hand and takes his own cock out. Mickey sees this and moans out louder.  
  
Ian removes his mouth from Mickey’s cock and says, “Fuck my mouth, Mick.”  
  
“Jesus, Ian,” Mickey moans. He brings Ian’s face closer and starts to fuck his mouth as Ian fingers him and jerks his own dick.  
  
It all gets to much and they both come, Mickey down Ian’s throat and Ian in his hand.  
  
“Fucking hell,” Mickey pants, leaning boneless against the stall door.  
  
“I know,” Ian says sitting back on his legs, looking up at Mickey.  
  
“C’mere,” Mickey says as he helps Ian up. They zip themselves back into their pants and exit the stall. Ian pulls Mickey close and kisses him softly on the mouth.  
  
“Love you,” Ian says against his lips.  
  
“Love you too,” Mickey says back.  
  
**  
  
Later on, one of the girls Mickey used to bang to pretend he was straight was talking to him near the bar.  
  
“So where’s your wife?” She asked nodding her head towards his wedding ring.  
  
“My wife?” He asked before looking down at his ring. “Oh right, uh…”  
  
“She not here tonight? Tsk, not a good wife if she’s not showing up at your high school reunion with you,” She said.  
  
Ian came up next to them and stood with his back to the bar. Mickey continued, “I don’t have a wife.”  
  
“But you’re wearing a wedding ring,” She said confused.  
  
“Yeah, I have a husband,” He said.  
  
“You, what?” She said before understanding fully, “You’re gay?”  
  
“Yup,” He said.  
  
“I heard husband,” Ian said poking his head in.  
  
Mickey rolled his eyes and said to the girl, “You know Ian? He’s my husband.”  
  
“Oh wow, mind-fuck. Hi, Ian,” She says.  
  
“Hi,” Ian chuckles.  
  
*  
  
“You’re the talk of the reunion,” Mandy says as she joins them at their table.  
  
“Who?” They both say.  
  
“Both of you. People can’t believe either of you are gay or that you’re married. I spoke to some people and they thought Mickey would end up in some loveless marriage to some whore, which you did when you were younger but I didn’t say anything, or that you died,” She explained.  
  
Mickey rolled his eyes, “People are fucking idiots.”  
  
“Yup,” Mandy and Ian both said.  
  
“Great so can we get the fuck out of here now?” Mickey asked.  
  
“Yup,” They both said again and started to laugh.  
  
“Idiots,” Mickey said shaking his head as he smiled at his idiots.  
  
*  
  
“Christ, Gallagher, your appreciative sex is better than your angry sex,” Mickey pants as they lay postcoital in their bed, a thin sheet covering their lower bodies.  
  
Ian chuckles, “Our angry sex is fucking amazing but yeah that was amazing too.”  
  
“All our sex is amazing,” Mickey says.  
  
“Awww, babe!” Ian says turning to look at Mickey and coo at him.  
  
“Oh my God, shut up,” Mickey says and starts to laugh when Ian continues saying ‘aww’ and presses kisses all over his face and body.  
  
“I hate you sometimes,” Mickey says when Ian stops.  
  
“No, you don’t,” Ian says smiling at his partner.  
  
“No, I don’t,” Mickey says grinning at Ian before pecking him on the lips. Ian grins back at him and kisses him harder.  
  
Mickey would never hate Ian, even if he did bring him to their twenty high school reunion, or whatever other hell he had planned for them. If Mickey was being honest, he’d follow Ian Gallagher to the pits of hell. He was in too deep, and that’s where he’s always wanted to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> I am taking prompts again so hit me up!!! http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
